Behind closed door
by ichbin
Summary: Niles/CC An idea of what might happen if CC didn't lock the bathroom door. Timed improv with DannyFan66. One-shot?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of the Nanny…but if we did…Niles and CC would have their own spin off!

A/N: We're at it again! We decided to do a timed improvisation, DannyFan66 writing Niles, Ichbin writing CC. Just for fun, we wrote the start and end times. Part 1: 11:17 pm start time - 11:38 pm end time; Part 2: 11:24pm start time - 12:18 pm end time;

* * *

Niles stepped into the hall bath unaware that CC was in tub. "Dear God, my eyes."

"Get out!"

"With pleasure!" Niles turned and yanked at the door so quickly the knob came off in his hand. "Oh crap!"

"What happened?" CC asked, sinking further into the tub.

"The damn knob came off," Niles said without turning around.

"Well, just fix it Servant. And don't even think of turning around!" CC barked.

Niles growled lowly. "You have no idea how _little_ I want to turn around right now, woman. But I'm trying to fix it...it won't go back on."

CC sighed and he heard the water splashing, and then CC was beside him in her bathrobe, "Here, let me see."

"Oh sure," Niles started trying to hide the rising issue in his pants. "Like you can fix it. Why didn't you just lock the door?"

"It's one o'clock in the morning! How was I to know that you were going to come in here? You said good night to me almost two hours ago already! Now, gimme that," CC tried to take the door knob.

Niles geared up to toss a rebuttal, but the floor was wet and instead he found himself pinned to the floor beneath a very wet and nearly naked CC. "Look out..."

"Niles, you imbecile!"

Niles looked into her pale blue eyes and felt himself twitch. He prayed it went unnoticed, but given CC's rather close proximity…it didn't. "Uhm…you should've locked the door." He heard himself repeat at an unusual loss for words.

"Well, well, Butler boy. Seems like something else is 'up' at this hour," CC smirked.

Niles grimaced knowing full well this would be enough ammo for her to spear him for weeks. "Yeah…well there's no accounting for taste." Niles caught the new look in her eye and was suddenly nervous. "Uhm…could you…get off…now?"

"Now? I'm not sure I could do it right this second...maybe with some help." CC paused, letting the flirt hit Niles in the face, and then laughed as she got up off him. Extending her hand, she said, "Want me to help you?"

Niles' eyes moved slowly from the pink in her cheeks to the now more opened front of her robe. "Well, that's a good start." He 7felt his eyes darken with this new sensation.

"Uhm, Niles," CC stammered, a little flush herself, "I meant, did you want a hand getting up?"

Niles raised an eyebrow. "I thought we'd already established I was."

"Ok, ok, very funny." CC looked away, feeling very unsure and starting to realize just what kind of situation they were in.

Niles quickly got himself off the floor and stood behind her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll fix the door…just go sit down, or finish your soak…I'll be a perfect gentleman." Niles turned away and started working on the door knob.

CC sighed lightly and slipping back into the tub thought to herself, _You're always a perfect gentleman, Niles, always._

* * *

After more than an hour of trying to fix the door knob all Niles got for his trouble was dirty, sweaty and more and more annoyed..."Ow! Shit," Niles yelled as the finger nail file he was using slipped and sliced the palm of his right hand.

"What is it now, Hazel?" CC asked, completely disinterested. She had drained the bath a while ago and had been sitting on the floor tossing barbs with him for the last half-hour. In that time, he had already sworn, stamped his foot, flung a hair clip across the room, and ... "God, you're bleeding, let me see..." when CC actually looked up at him.

Niles stood and moved to the sink with CC not far behind him. "Shit, I slit my hand with the damned file." CC gasped at the gash in his hand and went right to work…

"There's a first aid kit under the sink...I saw it before when I was looking for something for you to use to get us out of here." CC ducked under and took it out. "Have you rinsed it out with cold water?"

"Of course I have, I've…" Niles stopped talking and blinked a few times. "I don't feel well…"

"Niles!" CC caught him just as he almost fainted. She half dragged him to the toilet and propped him up. Quickly gathering two wash cloths, she soaked them in cold water and put one on his forehead and told him to hold it there, while she grabbed his hand and started applying pressure, "You have to keep your hand above your heart, it stops the bleeding much faster."

Niles chuckled lightly in his weakened state. "Who'd have thought you would ever be caught dead holding my hand."

"Death is not something we joke about when one of us is bleeding, ok?" CC caught his gaze to let her know she meant business.

Niles got lost in her pale blue eyes looking at him mixed with concern and seriousness. "You're so beautiful, CC, especially when you're angry."

"What are you talking about?"

Niles blinked a bit as his senses slowly returned. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

CC quickly shrugged off his momentary lapse of reason and chalked it up to lack of blood. Seeing the color return to his face, she had him hold his own hand while she went back to the sink to get some gauze and ointment. "Give me your hand."

"I'll give you whatever you want," Niles said far louder than intended. "Uhm…what I meant is…uhm…"

"Niles, what's wrong with you? You're acting awfully funny?" CC asked as she applied the ointment.

Niles' eyes watch as her hand moved softly and gently over his palm until the sensation pulled them closed and he released a soft moan. "Mmmmm. That feels nice."

CC looked quizzically at Niles, "It's ointment and gauze on a cut. How nice can that feel?"

"You can be so blind, woman." Niles sighed and leaned back against the toilet. "You, your touch, your caress, not the ointment and the gauze."

"My touch? My ca...caress?" CC really didn't know what to say. "Is there a lack of oxygen in this room? Maybe you already have an infection," CC continued, putting her hand on his forehand, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three, I'm fine, CC. Sweaty, dirty and a little light headed, but mostly I'm tired. Tired of fighting…" Niles paused to steady his nerves.

"We're not fighting. Well, not now..." CC added quickly.

Niles grinned at the blush that moved across her cheeks. "I know, so what better time for this?" Niles pulled CC onto his lap and before she could react he kissed her lightly.

The spark when their lips met was explosive. CC felt goose bumps rise across her body, and shivered as the electric shock travelled down her spine.

"I've wanted to do that ever since that night two years ago. I just didn't want to wait anymore." Niles touched his forehead gently to hers.

"Really?" CC let herself get lost in those blue eyes of his, "I've wanted to do much more than that," she finished with her throaty laugh.

"Shame on you, Babcock, fooling around with the help." Niles growled softly, "You do want to fool around with the help, right?"

"No," CC smiled, "no fooling around. I'm quite serious here, Niles." She stood from him, looking around the room.

Niles frowned when she moved away. "What are you looking for?"

"I really don't want to have sex on the toilet seat, do you?"

Niles chuckled. "Well, no, but it's cleaner than most kitchens."

"You would know, Tidy Bowl, you would know." CC chuckled back.

Niles stood and moved toward her. "There is another option, speaking of clean…" Niles slipped his good hand into her robe and around her waist.

"But your hand?" CC thought she might swoon at the contact of his hand against her body.

Niles leaned in and moaned in her ear. "I don't plan on using my hand."

CC shivered again at the feel of his breath near her neck. "Feather duster?"

"Next time if you like. This time…it's all me." Niles pulled her tightly against him so she had no doubt of just what he meant.

"Oh God, Niles." CC kissed him, hard.

Niles backed her against the counter and pulled the robe from her shoulders. "CC, you are stunning," he offered as he dipped his head down to drop an attentive kiss between her breasts.

CC moaned lightly, and quickly pulled her arms from the robe, letting it fall at her feet. She then started undoing his buttons, "I want to feel your skin."

"Woman, you may feel whatever you like." Niles nipped at the silky skin of her throat taking in the scent of her, just her.

CC took the invitation to heart, letting her fingers roam along his taught muscles as more and more of him was exposed to her.

* * *

*A/N: This is where our timed improv experiment ended. The story stands, and then we read it again and thought that you readers might want us to continue it? Let us know in the reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of the Nanny…but if we did…Niles and CC would have their own spin off!

A/N: Well, we finally had a chance to continue this story. Both our lives have been insanely busy, so we hope you all like this next little part of the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"CC…" Niles whispered breathlessly. "I…I've wanted you for so long."

CC felt her breath catch in her throat at his words. She shivered as he kissed her throat lightly, and felt herself arch into him and moan his name, "Niles…"

Niles moved slowly down her body dropping soft, wet kisses along his way. "My god, CC…you are so beautiful."

CC let her hands trace along his shoulders up to the back of his neck. Letting her fingers roam in the soft curls of hair there, she shivered again under his touch.

Niles released a soft growl as he finally reached his destination. "May I?" He asked softly.

CC looked down at him, desire evident in her eyes, "You'd better!" Her tone left no doubt that she wanted this as much as he did.

Niles raised an eyebrow and offered his most impish grin. "Had I?" Niles blew a warm, moist breath across the soft, blonde curls that were already beginning to show signs of CC's arousal. "Well…I do live to serve."

"Oh…" CC gasped softly at his words.

Niles smirked at her response and placed a gentle kiss on the gift before him. He looked up into her eyes and using his thumbs he carefully parted her just enough to graze her with his tongue. "Mmmmm."

The electric shock that shot threw her took her by surprise. "God Niles," CC felt the words escape from her lips and she tried to keep her footing.

Niles drew little circles gently around the tight ball of nerves at the apex of CC's core. He groaned at the throbbing he felt in his trousers. As each small flick of his tongue pulled a deep moan from her, Niles felt his own need and desire growing. Pulling back from her just a bit he whispered, "You taste amazing."

Sinking down in front of him, CC crushed her lips to his in a quick and intense kiss. "I had to kiss you," she breathed. Careful of his cut, she pushed him back on the floor, using her earlier discarded robe to lessen the cold of the tile. "I need to feel you, to touch you," she kissed him lightly as she spoke.

"CC…" Niles started, "are you absolutely sure, I mean…this will change everything…forever."

"Shhh," she whispered, sealing the promise of what they were about to share with a kiss. "I've never been more sure of anything…ever." Lifting herself over him, she slowly lowered herself onto his manhood, eliciting sighs from both of them.

Niles kept his hands on CC's hips helping to drive himself deeper with each of her rocking thrusts. "Oh, God, CC…" he growled.

Arching her back, CC could barely make a sound as she felt herself reach her climax. The intensity of the emotion she felt as she gave herself completely to this man, the man she had loved for more years that even she would readily admit, shook her almost as much as the orgasm itself.

Feeling CC tighten around him, Niles rolled her to her back and intensified the pace of their lovemaking. His eyes never left hers and he whispered his deepest thoughts and feelings to her. "I'm yours now, CC. You have my heart. I love you."

His words brought soft tears to her eyes. Before he could even react, she reassured him "Don't worry, I'm not hurt…it's just…" breathing softly, she continued, "No one has ever said that to me before." Smiling, CC spoke again, "Well, no one I actually ever believed before…"

Niles kissed her tears away. "I mean it, CC. Please, never doubt just how much I mean it." Niles took her lips in a deep, wet kiss as he quickened his pace. "I'm getting close, cum with me, CC."

"Oh yeah, baby, that's so…" CC whimpered, biting at his neck and letting her fingers grab at his butt.

"That's it, CC…once more," Niles said, slowing and strengthening his thrusts. "So, wet…cum for me, CC…please."

That was all it took for CC to get there again. Her breath catching in her throat, she gasped in his ear, "I love you too, Niles."

"Oh God…" Niles groaned into his climax. He kissed her again and rolled to her side pulling her into his arms. "I've wanted to do that for more years than I can remember. I love you, Chastity Clair Babcock, with all that I am."

CC almost bolted out of his arms, and then smiled as she settled back into the crook of his shoulder, "You never cease to amaze me, Butler Boy."

"That's Butler Boy Brightmore, to you missy." Niles locked eyes with her. "Niles Andrew Brightmore, at your service." Niles nodded his head in his best butler way, given the circumstances.

"I know that Niles, I have been managing your pension fund for years." CC chuckled softly. "And now that I know just how much 'of service' you can be… I may just have to stop making fun of you." Looking at him through hooded eyes, she continued "Nah…" as she tickled him lightly.

Niles took his place above her again. "So…tickling is allowed, is it?" Niles started lightly grazing her skin making her shiver just a bit. He kissed his way slowly down her chest, between her breasts, down over her tummy taking a few extra seconds to toy with her belly button. Niles continued his path down her left thigh, over her knee and down to her foot. Niles lifted CC's foot off the floor and started his tickling assault.

CC squealed as she tried pull away.

"Did you just squeal?" Niles asked with a gleam in his eye, keeping her foot tightly in his grasp.

CC barked at him. "No!"

"You most certainly did!" Niles grinned evilly at her and continued his teasing. "Oh, poor little Chastity, don't you like being tickled?"

Niles was nearly relentless and CC writhed and fought against his hold on her. "Niles…" CC begged breathlessly. "Please, you have…to stop…I can't control…" CC didn't have to finish her statement because her writhing and fighting flipped like a switch to uncontrolled flailing and her free foot caught Niles right in the side of the head.

"Ugh!" Niles called as he tumbled to his side clutching his face.

"Oh God, Niles, are you alright?" CC moved quickly to his side. "I tried to warn you. I can't control what happens when I get tickled. I'm so sorry."

CC was near tears when Niles quickly pinned her again to the floor. "Well then, Chastity Claire, I suggest you tell me now about anything else that causes you to lose control."

CC caressed his reddened cheek. "Only you, Niles, only you."

"That's my girl." Niles leaned down and kissed her warmly.

CC kissed him back with abandon, running her fingers across his face, being careful of the sore spot on his head where she had just kicked him.

Their tongues dueled playfully and passionately, as they each took turns leading the sexual dance they were taking part in.

"I love kissing you," CC admitted freely just before pressing herself fully against him, her lips once again capturing his.

When they broke the kiss to take in a much needed breath Niles winked at her. "Feel free to do so whenever you'd like."

CC desperately tried to hide her yawn. "I'm sorry, Niles, but I'm exhausted. What time is it?"

"Nearly four AM." Niles answered looking at his watch. "We should try to get some sleep. Eventually someone will come in and find us."

CC's eyes went wide at his words.

"What's the matter Love?" Niles asked, concern evident on his face.

"Someone will come in and find us..." CC repeated in a soft voice.

Niles' face fell at her words. Looking away slightly, he stood awkwardly and took a breath. "Don't worry CC, this can stay between us, no one has to know..."

CC interrupted him, "Hey Butler boy, what's going on?"

"Isn't that what you meant?" Niles questioned a bit hesitantly.

"No!" CC emphatically denied. "I just...well...I just wasn't ready to share you...us yet." she finished somewhat shyly.

"Why?" Niles asked just a little confused.

When CC didn't reply right away, Niles took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him. "Tell me CC," he said softly.

CC knew then that she could never keep anything from him, nor that she would ever want to. "We just found each other Niles, you know how everyone is in this house, there will questions, meddling, advice from Nanny Fine... I just didn't want to deal with that as we're finally exploring something real between us."

"Fair enough." Niles smiled at her. "I'll keep you all to myself for as long as you like, Love. But, we still need to get some sleep. What exactly do you propose?"

Looking him up and down, CC smiled, "First, we should get dressed."

CC helped Niles, taking care of his injured hand, and then slipped on her robe. Grabbing a couple of towels she put them in the tub. Pointing to her handy work, she finished "Will this do as a bed?"

Niles raised an eyebrow at her. "For which one of us?"

"Both of us." CC answered simply.

"And when someone finally does come in and find us?" Niles posed as he climbed in the tub next to her.

CC pulled the curtains closed around them and snuggled in against his shoulder. "Well, we have to get out of here eventually, so it's a mute point." Yawning again, she added, "I'm really tired. Can we worry about it after we get some sleep?"

"Yes dear," Niles answered groggily. "Whatever you say."

He leaned his head on top of hers and they were soon sleeping in exactly the position that Gracie found them in the morning.

* * *

*A/N: Yes, another cliffy, sort of! We didn't have time to continue any further, and have other stories to work on, but if you want to hear the next part of this, let us know by your interest. Thanks for the reviews as always! C & D!


End file.
